GB 717676 shows a step-up transformer for an ignition system, in which a circuit part, controlled via a vibration switch, of the type of a step-up converter is used in order to supply electrical energy to a spark generated via the step-up transformer.
WO 2009/106100 A1 shows a circuit configuration structured according to a high-voltage capacitor ignition system, in which energy stored in a capacitor is forwarded to the primary side of a transformer on the one hand, and via a bypass having a diode to a spark gap on the other.
US 2004/000878 A1 shows an ignition system in which an accumulator on the secondary side, which includes a plurality of capacitors, is charged in order to supply electrical energy to a spark generated with the aid of a transformer.
WO 9304279 A1 shows an ignition system having two energy sources. one energy source transmits electrical energy via a transformer to a spark gap, while the second energy source is situated between a secondary-side terminal of the transformer and the electrical ground.
DE 10 2013 218 227 A1 describes an ignition system in which a high-voltage generator generates an ignition spark, which is then supplied with electrical energy and maintained by a step-up chopper.